This Dance
by MeganC121
Summary: Set 6 years after the movie. Tiana and Naveen decide to move to Maldonia to escape racism in America. However, a jealous relative may just ruin their happily ever after in their new home. Title a song by Five for Fighting. Rate T for sexual references and mild violence. I do not own the Princess and the Frog or the characters. Please review and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
**Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it and stick around till the end. It is completed, so read through. Make sure to review at the end of the story, because reviews make me keep writing. I don't own the PATF or any characters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Tiana stretched out next to her husband, yawning in the early morning. She had to get up and start prepping her restaurant for that Saturday's rush. The gumbo had to be just right. She didn't trust her chefs with her Daddy's recipe.

"Tiana," Naveen moaned, flopping his arm over her stomach, "Dot not leave me, it is still so early, no?"

She pushed him off, chuckling, "We go through this every morning, Naveen. It's been six years. Aren't you used to it yet?"

He rolled over, his light brown eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones, "I will never get used to you rising before the sun. It is not natural."

She got up despite his mumbled protests. She crossed to his side of the bed and kissed his forehead.

"Get used to it, Froggy Prince, you signed up for this for the rest of your life.

* * *

Naveen refused to let Tiana ride the trolley anymore, so the driver dropped her off a few blocks away from Tiana's Place. She didn't want people to think she was uppity now. She was the same old Tiana. She just happened to be a Princess now.

She lived in one of the mansion's right next to Lottie. Naveen's parents restored his fortune after they saw the absolute change Tiana had made in him. They wanted not for anything. Tiana could have anything she wanted- dresses, shoes, jewels, cars- but she was always conscious of the stares she and Naveen received with their drivers, butlers and servants. Every time someone made a comment about the color of their skin, and suggestions on what Tiana did for a living to afford such an upscale home, Naveen was quick to shame them, put them in their places for harassing royalty. Tiana, though, knew they didn't belong.

Which was why they were leaving American, and heading to Maldonia, where, as Naveen put it, "A person's a person no matter what color". Of course, her mother and Louis were coming. But Tiana couldn't bring her place; she had to leave her restaurant behind. She would still be the owner, and Naveen promised she could open a new place in Maldonia, but by leaving, she felt like she was leaving her father behind.

But Naveen had convinced her. She was royalty of a country she had never stepped foot in. She was Princess of a people she had never met. If they were to be effective rulers, he said, they would have to present.

And as much as Tiana hated to admit it, she knew Naveen was right.

Tiana stepped through the back door of her kitchen and into the busy world of her prep cooks.

"'Morning Tiana," Mr. LaBouff called his typical greeting, "You ready for your last day?"

Tiana managed a small smile, "Course not, Big Daddy," She sighed, glancing around, "But I suppose I better get used to the idea. Have Tims start prepping my gumbo, I'll be out in a minute," she instructed as she slipped into her office.

She sighed in the peace and quiet, looking at the moving crates stacked everywhere. Naveen would be by later to help move her out of her restaurant, and tomorrow they would be on a ship to Maldonia. She felt her stomach lurch at the thought. Five days on the open sea. She knew Naveen was an accomplished sailor, but she was very uncomfortable on ships.

"Tiana," Mr. LaBouff knocked, "Preppin' is done, the stove is yours."

She smoothed out her skirt and put on a brave mask to face her staff, many of whom had been there since the first day she met her dream.

She walked towards the stove with her Daddy's gumbo pot ready to cook.

That was the only thing she had yet to pack.

_We gonna make gumbo in New Orleans one last time, Daddy_, she thought.

* * *

"Tiana, darling, do relax. The way you are sitting makes my body hurt. You are so tense," Naveen pleaded, rubbing her shoulders, "Just two more days, and we will be home."

Tiana felt the boat lurch in the storm again, and her chest quaked as thunder rumbled around them.

"I would rather be a frog in the Bayou for 100 days than sit on this boat for two more," she moaned, lowering her head between her knees.

Naveen glanced helplessly at Eudora, who was on the other side of her daughter, trying to dab a cool cloth on her forehead. She had no idea Tiana was such a poor boat traveler.

Naveen stood, kissing Tiana's head, "I will go ask the captain when he expects this weather to calm down, okay?"

Tiana moaned.

Naveen latched the door of their deck cabin securely behind him, breathing in the fierce salty air around him. He had trained in the Maldonian Navy, on the insistence of his father, so although it worried him, he was not afraid of the storm. He stepped confidently up to where Captain Trexe stood, a secure grip on the railing the whole way.

"Captain? How are things?" Naveen shouted in his native tongue over the whistling wind, edging closer to the captain.

"Pruto!" Trexe bowed quickly, never letting go of his hold on the wheel, "You shouldn't be up here! The seas and waves are dangerous!"

"Yes," he nodded, "And I am afraid the Pruta is not faring well. When do you expect the storm to pass?"

The captain gripped the wheel tighter as the ship rolled with the force of the ocean, and a wave rushed over the side. He glanced up just in time to see Naveen's fingers lose their grip on the railing. He slipped over the edge of the ship with the receding water.

* * *

Tiana had shifted onto the fetal position, her mother patiently stroking her hair. The ship rocked again, and so did her stomach. She quickly reached down for the bucket a poor sailor just emptied and promptly vomited for the umpteenth time that night.

"Goodness, Tiana, I don't think I've ever seen anyone this sick before. This is a terrible seasickness you got," Eudora took the bucket away and rang the service bell. A young sailor appeared immediately.

"Needs emptied again," Eudora said, "But bring it back quickly."

The sailor shot Tiana a sympathetic glance before scurrying away.

"Mama," Tiana said softly, "I ain't just seasick..."

Suddenly, commotion outside their cabin exploded. Shouts of the sailors lifted into their cabin. Tiana reacted before she fully understood the words.

"Un Pruto a la mer! Un Pruto a la mer!"

_Prince overboard. _

"Naveen!" she gasped, heaving herself up and pushing past her mother. She whipped the door open to the elements, the rain cold and sharp against her cheeks. She ran onto the deck, searching frantically for her husband. The boat rolled with another wave, sending Tiana collapsing to her hands and knees, cold seawater lapping at her.

"Pruta!" a sailor knelt beside her, draping his rain jacket over her shoulders.

She grabbed his sleeve, pleading, "Naveen, le Pruto? Where is Naveen?!"

The sailor glanced at the railing. Tiana stood clumsily and stumbled to the side, gripping tightly to the wooden rail.

The grey waters churned violently, sea foam grazing the top. She bent over farther, peering into the emptiness, sobbing. Sailors dived fearlessly into the water on either side of her, desperate to find their prince.

* * *

Naveen knew there was nothing he could have done. The wave was too powerful. He watched his last finger slip off the rail, and his heart dropped like a rock as he washed over the side.

He smacked into the ocean, back first, knocking the wind out of him. He tried to gasp, but freezing, stinging salt water filled his lungs. He managed to keep his eyes open, despite the burn.

He kicked off his shoes, and began swimming up. At least he thought it was up, everything around him looked grey. Panic began to grow in his soul as his lungs burned, as he pushed harder and harder for any relief.

_Evangeline_, he begged, _please, please, I am not ready._

But the harder he tried, the more the darkness around him grew, the heavier his arms and legs felt, the drowsier he became. He felt himself begin to drift, down though, not the direction he wanted to go.

_No. _

He tried to find himself, find his heart, soul, arms, legs, lungs.

All he felt was cold, all he saw was darkness.

_Ray, my friend, keep my Tiana happy, even without me, let her live her dreams. _

* * *

Tiana cried, her tears mixing with the stinging rain. The sailors in the churning seas kept diving down, but each time, coming up empty handed.

_I know I can't see you, Evangeline, but I'm begging you, don't let me lose Naveen tonight. Not now, we are almost there... _

A commotion caught her eye. Under her, against all odds, a sailor popped up with Naveen draped over his shoulder, desperately trying to keep both heads above the water. He and the fellow diver attached Naveen to a pulley cord, and he came up over the railing, caught by a dozen other sailors. They lowered his limp body on the deck.

Tiana scurried to his side, stroking his face moving his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Is he alive," she demanded, looking at the sailors, "Naveen, is he alive?"

The men glanced at each other, not understanding their princess.

However, a fit violent coughing and gasping answered her question. Naveen coughed the water out of his lungs, sitting up, letting the salt drip from his mouth.

Tiana flung herself at him, and he caught her with one arm secured around her waist, the other hand supporting their weight on the deck.

"Don't you ever, EVER do that again!" she sobbed, pounding his back, causing his to cough up more, "Don't you ever, EVER leave that cabin again!"

He took a deep, clear breath before answering her, whispering in her ear, "Yes, Tiana, anything you say, ma chere."

She pulled away abruptly, a distant look on her face.

"Tia?"

She scrambled up to the railing, pulled herself up, and vomited quickly into the ocean.

Naveen stood to help her, but soon found himself not feeling so well.

"Ah, bring extra blankets to our cabin please," he asked one of the sailors in Maldonian, "And some hot broth for the Pruta and I, oui?"

Naveen led the trembling, gasping, shivering Tiana away from the watchful and concerned eyes of the sailors.

It may not be conventional, but she was endearing herself to these people. Even the most hardened of seamen had experienced what Tiana was. In a royal family where appearance and dignity was everything, Naveen sensed that the sailors were already very protective of Tiana, because she presented herself as human in front of them. By fighting her own bout of seasickness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**Thanks for reading. Please review, because you rock. I still don't own the PATF. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

By the final day of their crossing, the weather had brightened and so had Tiana's mood. She was still nauseated, but not like she had been most of the trip. She was able to stand straight and wave daintily (as Naveen's mother had taught her) to the screaming crowd as they docked in the port city of Caseara. It was still a considerable carriage ride away to the capitol city, Maldono, where Naveen's parents King Francois and Queen Bethe would greet the couple, and Tiana would be officially presented to the country.

They were whisked off the boat and seated in the plush, royal carriage before Tiana could even blink.

"Where's Mama?" Tiana asked when she sat down.

"She has her own carriage, with Louis," Naveen answered quickly, " I thought maybe after that trip the two of us could use some alone time," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"In the back of a carriage?" Tiana laughed under his kiss, "What will the driver think?"

"The driver knows better than to tell." He tried to kiss her again, but missed as she ducked under it.

"Then the windows, Naveen! People can see inside!"

He reached behind her and tugged on the blinds, shutting the inside into relative darkness.

"Is that better, Miss Froggy?"

She let him kiss her this time, melting under his touch. "This is only because you almost drowned two days ago."

He shuddered, "Let us not talk of that. It was a not pleasant experience."

She stroked his cheek, "I'm sure it wasn't, poor baby."

He snatched her hand and kissed her palm, "I am not ashamed to say that I wished on Evangeline and Ray as I started sinking. I wished that no matter what happened to me, that you, my Tiana, would still get to live all your dreams."

She gave him a small smile, "I wished too Naveen, I wished so hard that I wouldn't lose you, not now, because you are..." she bit her lip, hesitating. Of course, Naveen caught on.

"I am what?"

"It's nothing, Naveen. Don't worry."

He crossed his arms, "Nonsense, Tiana, it is something. What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding," she said with a pout, "I just haven't figured out the best way to tell you yet."

"Tell me what?" he pursed his lips together, which Tiana had learned to recognize as a sign of frustration.

She looked down, wrapping her arms protectively around her torso.

"Tiana. Please."

She sighed, and then blurted, "I'm pregnant."

The words hung in the air around them as Naveen froze. Except his eyes. They grew round with shock.

"You are what?" he asked softly.

"Pregnant," she said, quieter this time.

Naveen didn't miss a beat, "My Tiana? Are you truly with child?"

She nodded.

"Oh this is such joyful news! We are going to have a baby!" he hugged her tight, and kissed her nose.

Tiana let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, "I'm so glad you're happy. I was worried you wouldn't be."

He looked at her, surprised, "Why would I not be? Why would you worry about that, Tia?"

"We've just never really discussed having kids before. I wasn't at all sure it was something you were interested in," she answered, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

Naveen took her face in his hands, "Tiana, I am very happy. As happy as the day I married you, both days. Never doubt for a second this life we are living, this adventure we are on," he paused, laying one hand on her stomach, "Never doubt that this is not exactly what I want. I love you."

"I love you too, froggy" she sniffled, kissing him.

* * *

"We must tell everyone! The entire kingdom will know of our great news!" Naveen said jovially, helping Tiana out of the carriage.

"No, no, no," she whispered, tugging on his hand, "You're the only person who I've told. Mama doesn't even know. Don't you think that our parents will want to know first? And Louis, poor Louis, he would be heartbroken if we didn't tell him."

Naveen looked thoughtful, halting their walk before Eudora and Louis would meet with them, "Yes, perhaps, we tell the families at dinner tonight."

"Tell us what?" Louis waddled up to them, narrowly missing Eudora with his tail.

"It ain't nothing you need to worry about, Louis," Tiana said sweetly, patting his snout.

"Now we are all together, let us continue!" Naveen boomed, grabbing his wife's hand, "We are finally home."

Tiana took in her surroundings. Yes, home was beautiful. Lodged between France and Italy on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea, Maldonia had the best of both cultures and atmosphere. The skies were a pale blue, the sun warm in the bright summer. Tall trees ("Cherry trees, a gift from Japan," Naveen whispered) waved their bright green leaves in the warm breeze. They walked on a polished stone walkway. The castle ahead of them was gorgeous, a complimentary combination of French influence and the Italian. It was at least four stories high in most spots, towers swirling higher, with arches and bridges sweeping over the entire building. The grounds were immaculate, the grass the greenest Tiana had ever seen.

As she looked around, awe struck with the beauty of the place Naveen was raised, she felt her stomach tighten.

_No, no, no, not now_, she begged herself. Naveen sensed her discomfort.

"We are almost there, Tia, you can rest when we get inside. The nobility Mother and Father want to introduce us to can wait for us until later, yes?"

She nodded, letting him scoop her up into his arms

He frowned in concern, "Are you losing weight, Tia?"

"I couldn't be," she shook her head against his shoulder.

"Are you still getting sick babycakes?" Eudora felt her daughter's forehead, "You ain't got a fever."

"Still feeling the boat, huh?" Louis asked sympathetically.

She waved them off, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just- it's hot here, that's all."

Eudora eyed her daughter suspiciously, "You lived in Louisiana your whole life."

"Mama, I'm fine, I promise..."

"Navee!" A shrill voice screamed, "Navee! Navee!"

Tiana smiled as her young brother in law wrapped himself around Naveen's thigh, causing Naveen to teeter.

"_Achidanza_ Marcus!" he laughed, putting Tiana down and giving his brother a proper hug.

Just ahead, stood King Francois and Queen Bethe, smiling brightly at the travelers.

"Hey, you brought the gator!" Marcus grinned, running up to Louis.

Louis nodded and (carefully) high-fived the young boy. He knew Tiana, Naveen, and occasionally Eudora could understand him, but it would be a while before he and Marcus could carry on conversations.

Naveen smiled brightly as they finally reached his parents.

"Mother," he hugged her tightly, "Father," he greeted, shaking his hands.

"You've been gone too long, my boy," Francois said in an easy transition to English, "we are glad you and your precious wife are finally home."

"And welcome to you, also, Eudora. We are happy to see you again too," Bethe said softly, in practiced, confident English.

"Now! On to the throne room! There are dukes to meet and barons to greet..."

"Actually, Father, Tiana had a hard journey on the ship over. She is very tired. Do you mind if we take an hour or two to relax and freshen up?" Naveen interrupted.

"Just for a little bit," Tiana whispered, trying desperately to not be sick on Bethe's gorgeous shoes.

"Of course, children," Bethe beckoned to some servants, who were waiting in the shadows, "They will show you to your quarters."

"Mommy! Can I play out here with the gator?" Marcus asked, sitting on Louis' head.

"Yes, dear," the queen laughed, watching him slide down the beast's tail.

* * *

Naveen flinched as he heard Tiana retch again, heaving into the toilet. He held her glass of water and a damp, cool washcloth. He intended to help her, of holding her hair back and rubbing her back, but he quickly discovered that he didn't feel so well when he watched someone else get sick.

"Just sit on the bed," Tiana said as she watched him turn green, "I'll come out when I can."

So he waited, wishing he could take this away from her.

She finally emerged, sans dress, simply in her undergarments. Naveen had seen her many times like this, but even after six years, his heart swelled with love and pride for the lovely woman in front of him.

"Better darling?" he asked, handing her the water.

"For now," she replied after downing the glass, "So, what should we wear to dinner?"

Naveen groaned, flopping back on the bed, "Why must we match? I can pick my own clothes, no?"

"Your mother said for formal dinner dress, we should coordinate..."

"I know what she said, Tiana, I know the rules" he pushed himself back up, standing, "And just so you know Tiana, so you don't seem ignorant, Bethe, she is not my mother."

Tiana turned to face him, surprised, "What...?"

"She is my step-mother. My Mama died shortly after I was born."

She waited for more information, but the extended silence meant he wasn't going to continue.

"Now, then, Naveen, what should we wear to dinner, seriously now..."

"Green, of course," he chuckled, his somber mood behind him, and he unzipped one of his many pieces of luggage.

"This dress?" She asked, pulling out the gorgeous gown she wore for their bayou wedding.

"More casual, just your pine green day dress should do. Save that one for your introduction tomorrow," Naveen said, pulling out a shirt of the same color.

"Naveen..."

He glanced up as he shrugged out of his travel shirt, "What is it, Tiana?"

She was standing sideways in front of the full-length mirror, running her hands over her stomach, "Come feel this."

He moved behind her, replacing her hands on her body, following the motion she did. Before he asked her what he was supposed to be feeling, her abdomen hardened under his hands, and bumped out the tiniest bit.

Naveen watched their faces melt into identical masks of shock, admiration, and love.

"A baby," Naveen whispered.

"A baby," Tiana confirmed.

Naveen buried his nose into her shoulder, kissing her there.

"And soon, everyone will know.

Tiana smiled, laying her hands over his, "Yes, we will tell everyone."

* * *

Tiana picked at her dinner. She wasn't very hungry, despite barely eating the past few days. She watched Naveen joke with his brother; discuss one duke or another with his father, and lavish love and attention on his mother.

_Stepmother_, she reminded herself.

"Tiana, daughter, are you going to open a restaurant here in the capitol?" Bethe asked.

"Yes, eventually, I hope to. Gonna bring some southern comfort to Maldonia," Tiana laughed.

"But," Naveen interjected, "She cannot open a new place right away."

"Aw?" Why not?" Marcus whined, "I like the swamp gumbo- nobody can make it like TiTia. And the palace chefs tried!"

Tiana smiled lovingly at Marcus.

"Because, little brother," Naveen tousled Marcus' hair, "You are going to be an uncle."

Silence filled the room, forks and knives stilled as all eyes focused on Tiana. She wanted to duck under the table she was so embarrassed.

Eudora reacted first.

"I'm gonna be a grandmamma!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging Tiana fiercely, "Took y'all long enough. I've been waiting on them grandbabies for six years!" she complained, squeezing Naveen next.

"Well, one is on the way, Mama," Tiana laughed.

"This is just the most wonderful surprise," Bethe smiled softly, "Congrats Mama and Papa."

Naveen smiled brightly, rolling his eyes at his father's comment about royal girth.

"When is there going to be a baby?" Marcus asked impatiently, "I want to play with it now!"

Bethe hushed her child, but asked, "Yes, Tiana, how far are you?"

Tiana blushed, "Well, I've missed my cycle three months now, so anywhere from 10-14 weeks."

"We'll bring in the best doctor in the country, in the world if we must. You will have a healthy pregnancy," Francois vowed.

Tiana couldn't hush her mother fast enough.

"Doctor?" Eudora gaffed, "All you need is a warm bed, water and a good midwife to birth a babe. That's how Tiana here came into the world."

Bethe looked repulsed, "Medicine is advancing rapidly, Eudora. Birth is becoming healthier and safer for mother and baby with the assistance of doctors. Royal blood and our grandchild must be given the best."

The room tensed, and for once, Tiana was thankful when the nausea hit, sending her running from the table, mumbling, "Excuse me."

Naveen watched his wife leave with worry. He wasn't sure how she could maintain and gain the weight she needed when she was continually getting sick. When he saw how little she had eaten, he wasn't even sure what could be coming back up.

"Send for a doctor and a midwife immediately, Mother," Naveen got up to follow Tiana, grabbing her glass of water from the table, "I am starting to get very worried about her."

* * *

"You look ravishing darling," Naveen came up behind her, pinching her rear.

"Naveen," she scolded halfheartedly. She looked at herself in the mirror. She did look good. The seamstress Bethe made available to Tiana created a very acceptable version of her bayou wedding dress so that Tiana could preserve the real thing forever. She was sure Mama Odie had made sure the fabric of the dress was magically enhanced, but Tiana was not taking any chances.

So, she had on her new one, which looked nearly identical, but wasn't nearly as light or flowing. It didn't fit exactly right, it was a bit tight in her abdomen, but since she wasn't really showing yet, she hoped she would be okay.

Tonight, she was being introduced to the noble families of Maldonia. She wanted to put her best foot forward.

"I look handsome myself, do I not?" Naveen asked, moving in front of her with his arms out.

She noticed his replica of his bayou-wedding suit was well done too.

"Adorable, Naveen," she smiled.

"Adorable is not manly," he said sadly, hanging his head.

"You look good, Froggy," she laughed, pulling on his collar and tugging him in for a kiss.

A polite throat cleared behind them, and the couple turned to see Bethe, Francois, and Eudora watching them with mild amusement on their faces.

"Remember when we were so in love, Bethany?" Francois asked, winking at his wife.

"Yes, but we were much younger then too," the queen laughed.

Naveen shifted them so he could keep a firm hand on Tiana's waist, and faced his parents.

"So, are we ready?"

"Almost, almost," Francois said, beckoning to a servant in the shadows.

He emerged with a gorgeous tiara, resting on a velvet purple pillow.

"We have many Maldonian Princesses, who each get their own unique tiara" explained Francois, picking the jewels up carefully, "But only one gets to wear the Crown Princess tiara at a time. This is now yours, Tiana, as Consort to the Crown Prince of Maldonia, you, in turn, are the Crown Princess." He placed it on her head gently, and then bringing his hands down to cup her cheeks, "You are royalty now, my Couronne Pruta; you will one day be a queen."

Tiana nodded, letting Francois wipe away a tear, she hadn't realized she let fall.

"You have the full protection of the King of Maldonia. Nothing can break that," Francois smiled at her, glad the glimmering crown now had a new owner, especially one as unique as the tiara itself. It had not been out since Naveen's mother had worn it so many years ago.

"Now, we are ready," the King clapped, breaking the moment, "Let us join the nobles, and introduce the families to their future queen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**It's getting interesting now! Thanks for reading, and understanding that I don't own any of the magic that is the PATF. Please, please, please review my work! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"Naveen!"

He sighed as he pushed away from his desk. The area of the castle he and his wife occupied was like a large, single story apartment. This meant he could hear Tiana from wherever he was, including his study.

"Yes, Pruta?" he asked, walking into their bedroom, which was a mess with luggage and moving boxes strewn about. Tiana was in the middle of it all, facing off with the three servants assigned to her well-being.

"I can't seem to communicate to these lovely young ladies that I don't NEED help unpacking. I can and I want to do it myself. They keep putting our things in the wrong places," she rubbed her temples, clearly annoyed.

Naveen asked the servants politely to wait one moment as he led Tiana to her receiving area off the bedroom.

"Tiana, do you think that you should be doing it all by yourself. With being pregnant and you are not feeling well all of the time..."

"I am NOT invalid, Naveen. I just want this space to feel like home, our home. And I know us best, not these servants assigned to me. I may be a Pruta now, but I am still me and I..."

Naveen help up his hands, "Yes, Tiana, I understand. But if I send the servants away, will you at least let Mama Eudora help you unpack?"

Tiana nodded, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"Thank you," he kissed her forehead, turning away.

"And Naveen?"

He paused.

"Maybe a Maldonian language teacher? Can you arrange that? This is getting ridiculous."

He laughed, making a mental note to summon someone from the University.

* * *

Eudora settled Tiana's family portrait on her nightstand, along with the old lamp from her room at Eudora's old house that had survived the trip. She sat on her daughter and son-in-laws bed, smiling at the unpacked apartment. It may have taken them a week to unpack what they needed to, but as Tiana wanted, it felt like home. Eudora had been perfectly content letting the servants unpack her belongings. After a lifetime of holding various household jobs, she was more than willing to let other people wait on her.

Tiana was again, sick in the bathroom. Naveen had expressed his concern to Eudora, but she had assured him all was well. Now that she really looked at her daughter, she saw what Naveen was concerned about. Her already slight frame seemed thinner and bonier, she wasn't filling out with the pregnant glow that she should be. She hoped Naveen would bring it up with that blasted doctor Tiana insisted on seeing. If he was good for anything, the doctor would make her daughter glow.

* * *

"Pruta, I promise, HG is not too serious. You must rest. Eat as much broth as you can, and drink plenty of clear liquids. These pills I am giving you are experimental, but they promise to keep you from getting sick excessively. The baby is truly fine. It your health we are now concerned for. However, if you continue to starve yourself, you will effectively starve the fetus. So do try to eat," the doctor placed a bottle of pills on her nightstand.

Naveen continued to rub Tiana's shaking back as she cried silently into her hands.

"What did you say this was called again, Dr. Wales?" he asked, putting on his impenetrable royal mask. Tiana needed him to be strong, and this was the only way he knew how.

"Hyperemesis Gravidarum, severe morning sickness. But it is not too serious."

"And again, how many weeks do you think she is?"

The doctor asked Tiana to lay back as he felt her stomach again, mumbling, "I would say about 20 weeks, five months. But she is small. I would expect her belly to "pop" in another week or so."

"Thank you," Naveen sighed, effectively dismissing the doctor.

Finally, alone, he crawled into the bed next to Tiana and cradled her to his chest.

"Shhhh, shhhhh darling, you heard the doctor, everything will be okay. Just rest, eat, and drink. Easiest doctor's orders ever," he wiped her tears and kissed her nose, "You will be fine, and so will the baby.

Tiana pulled herself closer to Naveen, sheltering herself in him.

"Thanks for taking care of me," she sniffed.

"Oh, Tiana, I am your husband. I will always, always, take care of you," Naveen kissed her head, "Do not thank me for doing what a real man should do."

They sat together, in silence, before Tiana asked in a whisper, "Girl or boy?"

Naveen pondered for a moment, "A boy, simply because palace life is much easier for boys than girls. However, a beautiful, hardworking little princess would not be a bad thing either, no? What do you think?"

"A girl," she sighed, "So she could be Daddy's little girl like I was. But a rascally, ukulele playing little prince wouldn't be a bad thing," she giggled, and then whispered, "Right now, I just keep begging Evangeline and Ray for a healthy baby."

"And that we will have, Tiana. Do not worry. You will get healthy quickly, and our child will be fine."

* * *

Bethe watched Tiana fidget in her seat uncomfortably.

She sighed, "Tiana, a Pruta does not fidget in her seat."

Tiana shot her an endearing but irritated look, "Even when she as big as a watermelon in July?"

Bethe laughed, "Even then, Tiana. You look wonderful though, dearest."

"Oh oui!" perked Naveen's cousin, Princess Maria in Maldonian, "Tres belle!"

Tiana replied, "Merci"

Her lessons in Maldonian taught Tiana the language was an unique blend of French and Italian, with a few dialects and original words. The family was conscious to use English around her. Many servants didn't know she was learning the language and still used it around her when they were speaking to each other.

She was receiving guests in her newly painted room with the Queen and the fourth in line to the throne, Maria. She was Francois' brother's oldest child. Tiana was discovering Naveen had a lot of family.

What made Naveen unique is that he was the Crown Prince. He was the King's oldest child. From what Tiana gathered though, Francois was King completely by default. His older brother advocated in his favor. The oldest wanted a military career. However, Francois and his other brother Henri were twins. Francois was older than Henri was by mere minutes.

Tiana physically took a breath after running through all that in her head.

"Are you alright, Tiana?" Bethe asked, "Do you need a new pattern?"

Tiana glanced down at her needlework, "Oh no, no. I was just trying to remember the family history Naveen told me about. There is a lot."

Maria laughed, " There are, uh, how do you say, many of us, oui?"

"Oui," Tiana agreed, "But excuse me Your Highnesses, I need to relieve myself."

She pushed herself out of the chair. She crossed the bedroom and into the dining area. The bathrooms across the apartment may be farther away, but the counter was closer to the toilet, making it easier to get up.

She crossed in front of Naveen's study, pausing when she heard angered voices from inside.

"She carries a child of royal blood. The baby she delivers will be next in succession after me!" Naveen said firmly.

Tiana was glad she had been working on her Maldonian, because that is what the next speaker used, "He is right, Henri, rules are rules. The oldest child of the Crown Prince moves the succession line. Law is law. It has been so for centuries," Francois said calmly.

The next voice, Henri, Tiana assumed, growled, "My children are of strong, sound, royal blood. There paternal lineage has never been questioned."

Tiana quietly gasped in shock at the same time Naveen yelled, "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say there are rumors," Henri answered smugly.

"My wife is carrying a royal child. I have no question of sire, and that is all that matters," Naveen said darkly.

"Your child will have nothing but dirty, Yankee, slave blood. There is nothing royal about what your Negro wife is carrying," Henri spat, "Just remember that."

Tiana choked on a sob and hid behind a marble pillar as Henri slammed out of the office. He spotted her and smirked, "I will win, girl, you'll see."

Tiana slid down the wall, clutching her growing bump and shaking in silent tears.

"Henri! Get out of my quarters!" Naveen shouted, "Who could you possibly be talking to..."

Naveen walked out of his study, freezing when he saw Tiana crying, hunched against the wall.

"Looks like the poor pruta heard everything," Henri said his voice full of mock sympathy.

"Come, Henri," Francois demanded, grabbing his forearm, "Let's you and me go talk somewhere."

Soon, the expectant couple was alone; Naveen's still frozen in horror.

"Is that what people really think of me?" Tiana whispered, "That I'm some poor, Yankee slave girl? That I just may be passing this baby off as yours"  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Naveen said frantically, pulling his tearful wife into his arms, "Henri is just jealous. His children will never rule. The chances keep slipping away. He is trying to make Father declare our marriage and our child illegitimate because you are a commoner. But Father will never let that happen," Naveen explained, "We are safe, our child is safe. Everything is safe."

Tiana wiped her eyes, standing back up with the help of her husband.

"Why doesn't he like me? I've never even really met him," Tiana asked, shaking her head, "I thought a person was a person here..."

"Maldonia is a much better place for people of all races, Tiana. It is not race he is worried about, it is blood. What he doesn't seem to understand is that blood is not all that makes a royal."

* * *

A few nights later, Naveen sat on their bed next to his sleeping wife. His lamp light low on his nightstand. He shifted papers around quietly, trying not to wake her. She had been having so much trouble sleeping recently, that he was thankful she was resting now.

Pages of a treaty were spread out all over his lap. Germany was stirring up trouble again, sending France into a panicked search for allies. The proposal the French government sent was a special assignment to Naveen, to prove to his father that he was mature enough now to eventually take the throne. In his past life, he had no interest in ruling, in becoming the sole leader of an entire country, no matter how small. Tiana had made him consider his own work ethic, and now he felt he was a respected voice in any of his Father's advisement meetings. People saw he was growing up. People saw his drive and interest now. And people definitely saw it was all because of Tiana.

Maldonia sat back and watched the First World War, thankful that much of the fighting was significantly north of them, and that Italy had eventually joined the Entente side. Whatever was going to happen next, and Naveen was sure it was another war, Maldonia was smack in the middle of two enemies. It had come as no surprise that France sent an alliance proposal, and Naveen was expecting one from Italy, or even Germany, very soon. This time, you were either with them, or against them, there would be no watching the battle.

He mumbled to himself, taking a pen to the treaty, crossing out a clause he found particularly disagreeable. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. After a moment more thought, Naveen gathered the pages and dumped them on an armchair on his way to the balcony.

Naveen stepped outside and smelled the late summer air, closing his eyes. He had been home three months and everyday he was thankful he convinced Tiana to come back. New Orleans was nice, but Maldonia was his home.

He opened his eyes and glanced up, smiling at his twinkling friends, high above him, Naveen leaned his elbows on the stone rail, and flopped his chin down in his hands.

"Hey, man," he heard a familiar voice say. Naveen glanced over, smiling at Louis, who had come in through Tiana's sitting room.

"Brother," Naveen patted his back, "How have you been my friend?"

"Alright," he sighed, "A little lonely in those ponds all day. Ain't no other gators round here. Though the kid is starting to understand me now, and Mama Eudora and I talk some. She still scared of me though."

Naveen looked at him sympathetically, "You did not have to come, Louis. I should not have pulled you away from you friends, family-"

"Wow, man, slow down," Louis held out his paws, "You and Tiana is my family. Y'all see me for me, scales and all. I got it all figured out now. Y'all is what I need."

Naveen smiled at his friend, "And you will be a fantastic uncle to my child."

"Ya, I can't wait to meet Baby Bayou," Louis grinned.

"What did you call my child?" Naveen laughed.

"Baby Bayou! It's what me and the kid named it, you know, till y'all have the baby and we can see of it a boy or gal."

"I like it, it is very catchy," Naveen sighed, looking back up at the stars.

Louis noticed his friend's change in mood.

"What's eating you, Froggy Prince? You seem distant."

Naveen continued looking at the stars, "I am worried that I will let Tiana down."

Louis laughed, until he realized his friend was serious, "What do you mean, man? That woman adores you."

"It is just, she loved her father so much, and looked up to him so much, and has such a high opinion of what fathers should be. She will compare me to him and I will not meet her standard. If there is a man in Taina's life that I cannot hold a candle to, it is her father," Naveen confessed.

Louis patted his friend's back, "But Naveen, you forgettin' one thing- You ain't Tiana's Daddy. You're gonna develop your own sense of being a daddy. And you're gonna be the best possible dad that you, Naveen, can be. And that is the only standard that you should hold yourself to, cause that's the only thing Tiana will expect of you."

Naveen smiled sadly at Louis, "I hope you are right, my scalely friend. Until I figure it out, though, I will keep wishing on Evangeline and Ray, because I will need all the help I can get."

"Naveen?" The both turned the direction of Tiana's drowsy voice, "What you doing out there?"

"Just talking to Louis, darling. What do you need?"

Louis smiled as he watched Naveen rush to Tiana's side, and knew he needn't worry. Naveen would be a wonderful father.

* * *

"What is it, Tiana?" Naveen asked, kneeling by her side.

She held her hand out, hushing him. After a moment though, she broke out into a huge grin.

"The baby is kicking!" she whispered happily. She pulled Naveen's hands over her protruding stomach; adjusting them over the area she felt it.

A few seconds later, Naveen's face lit up.

"_Achidanza_, there really is a baby in there, is there not?" he whispered back.

Tiana laughed, "There has been a baby in there the whole time, Naveen."

He smiled at her, "But now we can feel our baby. It is saying hello!"

He leaned his face in closer, kissing her belly, "Hello, Baby Bayou..."

"Who?" Tiana laughed.

"That is what Louis and Marcus named our baby, I like it," Naveen said defensively, "Anyways- hello Baby Bayou. I am your Papa. I am excited to meet you, and I know your Mama is too, but I am sure you two are very well acquainted. We love you very much, little one. Stay healthy please, we love you."

Tiana's gentle hands guided his face up to hers, and she kissed him generously.

"I love you, Naveen."

He kissed her back, brushing loose strands of hair out of her face.

"And I love you, Tiana. And I am very happy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:  
**Thanks for reading, and please review. Good or bad, honest reviews please! And again, I still don't own the PATF. Sad Face :( enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Francois swept through the castle hall, moving quickly to the throne room. He was late for a viewing with the Duke of Edinburg, who was complaining about Italian advancements on the Eastern borders. He knew Bethe would be covering for him best she could.

He just couldn't miss his father-son time with Marcus. The youngster was 13 now, nearly a man. He needed his father's guidance now more than ever.

This was Francois's way of making up for neglecting Naveen. He had been a hands off parent, letting the nannies and nurses and governereses take care of his oldest son. The only time he ever demanded anything out of him was when he asked him to join a military branch when he was 16. The decision to cut him off was the hardest one Francois ever had to make; he knew it was his fault Naveen was a philandering, lazy, no-good, bump on a log.

He was thankful Tiana had seen past that, married his son, and helped turn him into the determined, happy, and hardworking man he seemed to magically become.

Francois wanted to be the one who installed that in the second son he never thought he would have. Marcus would know and understand his father, even if his father was the King of Maldonia, missing a very important meeting with a very upset Duke. It was simply something Francois had to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure walking to catch up with him.

"Morning, Henri," he greeted his brother.

"Have you considered my proposal, Franz?" Henri asked, keeping the pace his brother kept.

"Yes, Henri, and you know I cannot accept it," Francois stopped, "Henri, leave my son and daughter in law alone. This must end. Stop your hunt for the throne. Where did this all come from anyways? Please, go back to being my supportive twin. You know you will never gain the throne as long as my family is alive."

Henri took a step closer to Francois, unsheathing a gleaming knife from his hip. Francois glanced at the knife quickly, but stood his ground.

"I can destroy your family, Francois, and I will," he pushed the dagger into the King's side, watching the pain register on his face, "And I will start with you, brother."

With a forceful shove, Henri toppled Francois over the side railing, and watched him plummet three stories, smacking with a thud on the marble floor below.

He whipped around quickly, facing the choking sound behind him, coming face to face with his daughter.

"Maria," he reached out to her.

"Father?" she whispered, "What have you done?"

"It is for you, dearest..."

"No," she stopped him, straightening herself up," This is all for you."

She ran down the hall, calling frantically for help.

Henri cursed, fleeing the opposite direction.

* * *

Tiana waddled as fast as she could to Naveen's study. At seven going on eight months pregnant, she knew she shouldn't be moving quickly anywhere. She was sure, however, this was news Naveen needed to hear from her.

She knew Naveen was in working on his draft of the French-Maldonian Treaty, but she didn't bother knocking. Her husband looked up in surprise, papers spread all over his desk, and his aide pausing in mid scribble.

"Tiana, darling, is everything all right? Is the baby okay?" he asked, moving from behind his desk.

"Yes, yes, the baby is fine, Naveen, it's just..." tears welled in her eyes. She had no idea how to tell him the worst news he could ever hear from her.

"Tiana, please, what is wrong?" he grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

She took a steadying breath, and whispered, "It's you Daddy, Naveen. He's dead."

Naveen gripped her shoulders tighter, freezing in the moment, staring right into her soul.

She touched his cheek, "Naveen...?"

He collapsed, sobs shaking his body as he fell to his knees in front of Tiana. She fell down next to him, cradling his head to her chest, shooing the aide away so they were alone.

She stroked his hair, kissed his cheeks, hummed comforting tunes into his ear. He clung to her arms, shamelessly sobbing into her.

Tiana let him cry, rocking him back and forth, a few tears of her own falling onto his hands.

After a few moments, he had composed himself enough to ask, "What happened? It is so sudden... how did Father die?"

She tensed, not answering immediately.

"Tiana," Naveen pulled his head up, and placed a trembling hand on her cheek, "Tell me."

She looked away, mumbling, "He was murdered."

Naveen gasped, pulling away sharply, "Murdered? _Faldi faldonza_, by whom?"

She looked at him this time, and whispered, "Henri..."

"His own brother? His twin? My uncle?"

She nodded, "He stabbed him, and then pushed him over..."

"I do not want to hear," Naveen hushed her, "Has the castle been locked down? Have dispatchers and runners been sent to all the nobles? Has mourning been ordered?" He immediately put on his royal facade, hiding behind the mask of a pruto.

"Naveen, don't worry about any of that..."

"Tiana! There is protocol! Things must be done immediately..."

She covered his mouth, "Yes and our mothers have taken care of all of that. Please, let's go be with the family.

He stood, helping her up, "But this treaty..."

"Stop, Naveen. I am sure the French will understand, and if they don't, they're not worth our time. The treaty will still be here later. Stop working and realize what is happening around you, please."

He dropped his head and let Tiana lead him to the room where his father had already been laid out for private viewing. He saw his beautiful, brave step Mother stroking her husband's ashen face, her eyes misty pools of denial. Marcus stood next to her, a protective hand on her shoulder, stiff and strong, but Naveen could see his younger brother's chin quiver. Eudora was on the other side of the room, attempting to console an inconsolable Maria. Naveen left Tiana's side and stood between Bethe and Marcus, wrapping a strong arm around each of their shoulders.

Each turned into him and sobbed against his torso.

Tiana saw it then, his mask return. Naveen hid from his vulnerability, his grief, hid from it behind his title and his ability to escape his true personality and watch his surroundings from a distance. Tiana saw Naveen harden his jovial heart and soul against any emotion and feeling.

A servant bowed in respectfully, addressing Bethe, "Highest Queen, nobles have..."

"No," Bethe said, pulling away from Naveen and wiping her cheeks. She stood, drawing herself up with power and dignity, "Do not address me as that," she looked at Naveen, placing her hands on his cheeks, "I advocate the throne in favor of my stepson, Couronne Pruto Naveen, and his consort Pruta Tiana. From now on, I am the Dowager," she paused, dropping to one knee in front of her stepson, "All hail King Naveen. All hail Queen Tiana."

Immediately, Marcus, Eudora, and the servant followed suit, leaving Naveen and Tiana staring at each other, shocked.

All Naveen could think about was the target that was now painted on his and his pregnant wife's backs.

* * *

After a week of public viewing, Tiana stood still by Naveen's side as Francois's body was lowered into the ground. One of the many Maldonian myths was when a good king died, even Mere Nature wept. Francois must have been an excellent king, for the entire day of the funereal was grey and drizzly. Naveen held a large black umbrella over the two of them, watching his father disappear from his life.

His free arm was wrapped protectively around Marcus's shoulder, who had quickly assumed the role of Crown Prince until Tiana delivered. Tiana noticed how well Marcus hid behind his royal mask too.

After the final military salute, the hundreds of nobles who gather for the funeral began filing out of the royal cemetery. In a matter of minutes, Tiana and Naveen were the only ones left.

"Naveen, honey..."

"We were not even that close," he frowned, shaking out his wet locks, "But now I wonder, how can I be a father, when I do not even have my Father anymore?"

"Naveen, don't you worry about that. You will be the best daddy..."

"Not now, Tiana, I cannot think about that right now," he snapped, turning to face her, "Let us just go back to the palace, yes? It is all over, time to move on," he grabbed her elbow, directing her away from the fresh grave, "Why tomorrow is a happy day, is it now, darling? Tomorrow, we are crowned monarchs."

Tiana frowned at him, not sure how to decipher his mood, "Yes, dear, very happy."

They walked back in silence. As soon as they got into the castle, Tiana handed Naveen her jacket, "Here, husband. I'm going to lie down. I'm suddenly right tired."

"Tiana, wait, are you..."

"I'm fine, Naveen. Just, go blow off some steam or something. Take the night off. After all, tomorrow is a very big day."

After she walked up to their suite, Naveen tossed her jacket to the floor for a servant to retrieve. He walked the opposite directions to his brother's room. He had not talked to him privately since their father's death. He intended to remedy that tonight.

* * *

Naveen knocked at his brother's cracked door, watching him carefully.

He had pulled off his royal outfit, changing into slacks and a white shirt. The diadem of the Crown Prince sat on his nightstand, ignored by its new owner. Instead, Marcus sat on his floor, toy soldiers and horses spread everywhere, but none were set up, he was simply staring at them.

"Marcus?" Naveen asked, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Navee," his brother grinned. Naveen laughed to himself. He would never understand why his brother was always impossibly happy to see him. Naveen sat on the floor next to him, leaning against his bed.

"You have not changed yet?" Marcus gagged, looking at his brother in his uncomfortable dress military uniform.

"Not yet, mon petite frère," Naveen tousled his brother's hair.

"Hey," Marcus ducked under Naveen's hand, "I am not small, Navee, I am the Crown Prince!"

Naveen chuckled, "My apologies, Marcus."

They sat in silence, Naveen setting up some of the toy soldiers.

Suddenly, Marcus spoke up, "I'm sad, Navee. I'm the only one of my friends who doesn't have a Papa."

Naveen looked sadly at him, "I am also sad, Marcus. I am about to be a Papa, and I do not have one to ask for advice, to play with my child..."

"Why'd Uncle Henri do it?"

Naveen flinched. He knew he wanted to talk to Marcus about everything, but he was hoping against hope this question would not come up.

"Henri is selfish. He wants all the power of the throne to himself. He was mad at Father for letting me marry a commoner..."

"He is mad about TiTia?"

"Yes, Marcus, and Baby Bayou. Because of blood, because he thinks Tiana's child will not be royal enough to someday sit on the throne."

Marcus absorbed it all, whispering, "So he killed Papa, because Papa was doing what he knew was right."

"Yes, and never forget that about Father. He was a man of conviction. He fought all causes for all people, especially for his sons."

Marcus looked up at Naveen, and asked, "Why do you call him Father and I call him Papa?"

Naveen sighed, "Because he was never a very good Papa to me. But I am happy he made amends with you. I am glad you knew our Fath... our Papa."

Even though he thought it was ridiculous, and that he was entirely too old for it, Marcus snuggled against Naveen's side, wrapping his arms around his waist. Naveen pulled him closer, one arm around his head, and another around his shoulders, and kissed him on the head.

"I know, Navee, that I will never get to be King. I know that any children I have will remain prutos and prutas. But I am not jealous; I do not hate you for it. It is just the way things are. And I hope I never have to be King, because that would mean you, and Tiana, and your child, were gone," Marcus mumbled into Naveen's chest.

"I know, frère, I know."

Marcus pulled away and looked Naveen seriously in the eyes, "And Navee, I will never kill you, no matter how mad you make me."

Naveen chuckled, a tear escaping his eye, pulling Marcus back into him, "Thank you, Marcus that means much to me."

"Love you, mon grande frère."

"Love you too, mon petite frère."

* * *

Tiana wanted the coronation to happen quickly. Walk up, get the crown, curtsy a few times, and walk down.

But, as her mother tugged her swollen body into a hastily done dress, Tiana wished she had never gotten out of bed.

"Mama, I look terrible in this," she whined, examining herself in the mirror.

"Tiana stop you complaining. You ain't never looked bad in nuthin I've made you," Eudora said, her hands on her hips, examining her daughter. "Anyways, it's too late for alterations now. The ceremony starts in twenty minutes."

Tiana sat at her vanity, pushing at her delicate hair, tugging on her earrings, anything to pass the time. Finally, she blurted, "Mama, I ain't ready to be queen. I never thought I would actually be queen. How can I be a queen, Mama, and a mama myself? This is just all too much too soon."

"Tiana, you gonna be a queen the same way you was a princess. You still gots Naveen, you still gots the baby, and me, and Louis. You're title is changing, that's all babycakes. You'll be fine," Eudora promised.

A knock at Tiana's door interrupted them.

"Darling, whenever you are ready," they heard Naveen call.

Tiana checked herself one more time, and stood, her stomach almost knocking over her lamp.

"Darn belly," she said under her breath.

Eudora opened the door and let Naveen in. Tiana smiled, he looked dashing in his new King garb.

"My Queen, you look gorgeous today, as always," Naveen kissed her knuckles.

"Stop it Naveen, I look like a pumpkin, and I feel like a whale," she hushed his protests, "let's just do this, okay? It's too warm to be stuck in this dress all day"

They walked out together, each lost in their own thoughts. Together, they stopped outside the massive doors to the throne room. A valet stood behind them, ready to command them down the aisle. Thick, red velvet capes lines with fur were draped over their shoulders, and each was handed a scepter.

"This is it, Tiana," Naveen grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"How are you so confident?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Confident?" he laughed, "I am scared Tiana, very scared. I do not know if I can handle this, if I can even be a king. But I owe it to my father. And I start now, by pretending I've been waiting to be King my whole life. Which I have not."

Tiana smiled, "I know, honey."

Loud music filled the hall in front of them, and two guards heaved open the doors. On the valet's cue, the couple began a slow processional down a red-carpeted aisle. The sheer number of people in the room overwhelmed Tiana. Hundreds of them. She was overwhelmed by the size of the thrones in front of them. She was overwhelmed that she, Tiana the waitress, was becoming Queen of Maldonia.

The knelt before the Keeper of the Crowns, and the elderly man first placed the elaborate King's crown on Naveen. A few lines spoken later, the lighter, but equally impressive Queen's crown was rested on Tiana's head. Naveen helped his pregnant wife up, and the turned to face the crowd. Together, they sat in the side-by-side thrones. It was a conscious decision. It symbolized that one was not more powerful than the other was; that the man did not outweighed the woman. They were equals. Tiana and Naveen had always been a team. This adventure would be no different.

The hall broke into loud applause. Then slowly, each noble family was called forth, and pledged absolute fidelity to the new monarchs of Maldonia. Naveen and Tiana graciously accepted each pledge, even long after Tiana was feeling gracious.

After this process, the King and Queen were rushed to a banquet in their honor, where the nobles had already started their meals. The say alone, at the High Table, isolated from the crowd below them. After another two hours, Tiana quietly bid her husband a goodnight, kissing him on the cheek. He hardly reacted. His hand was twirling the cup his beer sloshed in. Tiana sighed, and whispered in his ear, "Just remember to come back to me tonight, my King."

Naveen responded with an absent grunt, still looking over the crowd, still lost in his own world.

Tiana sighed, allowing a guard to escort her to her room. She was sure Naveen was having a hard time coping. But it was only day one. They had the rest of their lives to figure everything out.

* * *

Tiana heard Naveen stomp into their room late that night and immediately smelled the alcohol that followed him in.

"Naveen, go away," she moaned, pulling a pillow over her face.

"But, Queen, you asked me to come back," he stumbled to his side of the bed, kicking off his shoes.

"I'm glad you're alive, Naveen. But I don't want you near our child this drunk," Tiana moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"That child," Naveen slurred, struggling with his pants, "Has been nothing but a source of misery since its conception"

Tiana shot straight up, glaring at Naveen, "Is that so?" she growled.

"Yes. It makes you sick. It makes my uncle angry. It makes my Father dead."

"You don't mean that Naveen," she said, crossing her arms, "You're very drunk."

"And that just makes me very honest," Naveen countered.

Tiana grabbed her pillow and a candle, lighting it swiftly, "I'm going to sleep in Mama's room. Maybe you'll remember that I told you that in the morning. Goodnight, Naveen."

She slammed the door behind her for good measure, but Naveen was already passed out across their bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**We're getting close to the end! Keep reading, and please review. Still don't own the PATF. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

"I don't know what to tell you, Naveen," Eudora crossed her arms, "Tiana never came in last night."

Naveen rubbed his aching head, "Eudora, I am begging you, if she is in there, I need to talk to her. I may have said some not kind things to her last night, I think..."

Eudora leveled her gaze, "You think?"

"I'm pretty sure I did. I was drunk!"

She gave him a stern glance.

"I am not helping anything here," he sighed, "But please, Eudora, I need to speak with her. I need to apologize."

His mother in law frowned, "Honey, Tiana ain't here. But y'all gots to be careful now, with your crazy Uncle running around, y'all gots targets painted on ya backs." Eudora froze.

"What? What is it?" Naveen asked, noticing her reaction.

"Did she have a guard, or a servant walk her down here?"

Naveen looked confused, "No..."

"The maybe she in trouble. You and I both know this ain't like her. She is always with you or me," Eudora scolded.

Naveen's stomach dropped, _could have something happened to Tiana while I was passed out drunk last night_?

"_Faldi Faldonza_..."

He would never forgive himself.

Naveen walked quickly down the hall to his parent's quarters.

"Bethe!" he called, not knocking.

"Naveen? What's wrong?" she came out of her receiving room.

"Cancel all my appointments for the day," he demanded.

"What? Naveen, but the French ambassador..."

He grabbed her shoulders, pleading, "Tiana is missing, Mother. I cannot find her. Until we find my wife and child, there will be no visitors."

* * *

Tiana struggled against the ties around her wrists.

"You know Naveen will find me," she hissed.

Henri nodded, "That is the plan dear."

She pulled some more, simple succeeding in cutting deeper into her wrists.

Henri got up and circled her, "And once I get the King in here, I'll make him watch me cut your unborn child out of your body- he will lose everything he cherishes, because he had to have his Yankee slave girl. And now he will pay. How dare he pollute royal blood?

Tiana didn't respond, feeling her child kick furiously against her stomach.

_I know, baby Bayou, but Papa will be here soon, he will help us. I love you baby, stay calm, I love you..._

Henri sat across from Tiana, a smirk on his face, "And now, we wait."

* * *

Naveen felt like he was playing a game of "Hotter or colder" like he did when he was a child. Call it the magic still in their veins, or his absolute need to protect his family, but he could sense them. .And the closer he got to his own quarters, the warmer he felt.

"She is in there," he turned to Louis, his sole companion, "can you travel the balconies outside?"

Louis nodded, "Sure thing, boss."

"Okay, when you see both of us, Tiana and I in a room, attack. Rip my uncle to pieces. He is as good as dead anyways, and you will be granted a full pardon by the King... Louis, what is wrong?"

Louis was shifting his weight nervously, "Well, you see, I ain't never killed no human before. I wanted to be one, you see, so I never attacked the ones in the bayou, you know, never turned them into lunch...

"It is fine, Louis, just scare him then, surprise him. Be as terrifying as you can be," as they walked through their bedroom, Naveen stopped and pulled a gleaming, vicious dagger he received in the Navy from the back of his drawer. He grazed the dull side with the tip of his finger, "I will kill him," Naveen finished, "I will kill the bastard."

* * *

Henri was beginning to get impatient. Either his nephew had no idea his wife was missing, or he wasn't that concerned. This wouldn't surprise Henri. Naveen has always been a rather selfish playboy.

This was why Henri was more than surprised when Naveen came home with a wife. A pregnant wife.

Henri had been on a diplomatic exertion with this family for the past decade, moving from country to country, forming and strengthening bonds with all the recently democratic governments now sprouting up all over Europe. Maldonia was one of the last, peaceful, absolute monarchies left in the continent.

Suddenly, François called him home, concerned for Henri's well being. He had been in Germany, watching Adolf Hitler's rise to power with great interest.

Hitler was a man, who, like Henri, believed in pure blood, a true race. That was why Henri had married a cousin. Pure Maldonian royalty ran through his children's veins.

Naveen and Marcus, their mothers may not have been Maldonian, but they were duchesses of other countries. Naveen, one way or another, had 100% royal blood, which made him an acceptable king.

But that was where that ended. Then Naveen had met a commoner. And American commoner. A commoner whose grandparents were slaves. She was only two generations removed from slave blood.

Royalty and slavery did not mix.

Henri knew, someday, he would be viewed as a hero- saving Maldonia's proud royal heritage, by keeping his country from being run by slaves.

It may not be today, but someday, long after his death, people would see how true his words and deeds really were.

* * *

_My study..._

Naveen stopped outside the heavy doors to his office. It was as if Henri wanted to be found...

He froze. Tiana was definitely in there. And he was sure his uncle was too. But it all felt like a trap...

_Because it is_, he thought, _Henri will try to kill all of us_.

He took a deep breath, accepting his fate. As long as Tiana and Baby Bayou lived, Naveen would give up his own life a hundred times over. As long as the world still had Tiana, Naveen could rest in peace.

Working up his last bit of resolve, Naveen pushed his way into the study.

"Naveen!" Tiana sobbed, "Naveen stop!"

He did, and looked at his wife. She was tied to one of his visitors chairs, and his uncle stood next to her, his own dagger against her womb.

"I wouldn't come an inch closer, boy. I'll kill them. I'll kill them both."

Naveen didn't move, his mind working a million miles a minute. First, he asked his wife, "Tiana, are you okay?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Hush, nephew, or I'll slice her open. Now put the knife down. "

"Whatever you want, uncle," Naveen said, placing the knife down. His eyes scanned the room quickly, looking for anything nearby he could use as a weapon. To his left, he saw an ancient family coat of armor.

He hoped his uncle had just forgotten it was there.

He saw Tiana wince, the knife poking into her stomach.

"Henri, this madness needs to stop. Let her go. Take me instead," Naveen said, his eyes never leaving his wife.

"Naveen..."

Henri smirked, "Normally, that would be a good trade. The foreign queen for the native king. However, it's not you I want. I want your wife to not have this child. I want her out of the picture. I want you to start over. I'm just helping you really," he bent down and caressed Tiana's cheek, and whispered in her ear, but loud enough for Naveen to hear, "After all, you can do much better than a slave."

A sudden crashing interrupted Henri's gloating. The room filled with a terrifying roar of an alligator, sending Henri scampering forward. Naveen bolted for the armor, gripping the sword and yanking it out of his ancestor's hands. Louis came crashing into the study, whipping his tail around and accidentally knocked Tiana's chair out from under her. She went crashing into the glass-covered floor, pain immediately searing through her arm as shards of glass dug into her.

A split second later, another pain, this time from her womb, ripped through her body.

Naveen took a grip on the sword, heaving it up and swinging for his uncle's head, who ducked under, jabbing his knife into Naveen's thigh.

Naveen fell, rolling out of the way of Louis, who shoved into Henri with all of his might, knocking him into Naveen's desk.

Naveen pulled himself up, grabbing the sword, advancing on his uncle. Henri stood, holding Naveen's knife in his hands.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you boy," Henri grunted, stabbing at Naveen, "Had to go pollute good, royal blood, didn't you."

Bracing his weight on his right leg, Naveen took a mighty swing and leveled his uncle's head, watching it roll towards the door. The body fell at his feet, the blood quickly staining the floor around him.

"Royalty is not just determined by blood, Uncle."

He leaned against his desk, his head swimming, pain shooting through his thigh. Tiana's scream ripped him out of his dizziness.

He turned, seeing her squirming in the glass. He limped to her, and fell to her side, untying her hands.

"Tiana, Tiana," he cradled her, "It is okay now, we are safe, we are safe..."

Another pain ripped through her abdomen, and she screamed aloud. She felt the baby moving around furiously.

"The baby, Naveen," she panted, "The baby! Something is wrong... the doctor!" she screamed, "Call the doctor..."

Before he could react, she went limp in his arms, the pain finally overpowering her will to remain conscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everything was dazed, heavy, blurry. She could hear voices, see shapes, but it was all so very far away.

_Sedated_- the word floated in front of her weary conscious. She caught it, examined it. Yes, she was indeed sedated.

Voiced floated by her...

"Placenta detached..."

"Emergency surgery..."

"State of the art..."

"Do it."

Ah. Finally, her husband's voice. He sounded terrified. She caught it anyways. Held on to it, waited to hear it again.

"Please, save them."

An emotionless voice answered, "If you must choose, though, sire..."

Without hesitation, "My wife." His voice was hard, determined, and very, very scared.

She wondered what was wrong. Why did she need saving?

"Your Highness, if you would...:

Naveen barked, "I am staying. You cannot make me leave. I need to be with my Tiana."

She was thankful. She wanted to be with him too.

Movement. Metal on Metal. Some sterile scent filling the air. A sharp pinch in her hand and nearly immediate numbness in what she could feel of her body.

A presence next to her head.

_Naveen_.

He whispered quickly to her, "When you fell, Tiana, The baby's placenta detached, suffocating our child. Dr. Wales has a new surgery, a caesarian section, to cut the womb and pull the baby out. He will save our child, Tiana, I do not know if you can hear me, but I need you to fight. Tiana, I am sorry. I love you, fight for me."

A tugging sensation went across what she assumed was her torso.

Suddenly, her conscious froze as one thought filled it...

_"I'll make him watch me cut out your unborn child..."_

She began to fight the drowsy numbness. She had to tell Naveen, she had to tell him...

"No..." she moaned, as strong as she could, "He'll kill the..."

"Tiana?" she heard him say. She could make him out above her, looking down on her, perhaps, if she focused enough, she could see concern on his face.

Another tug, this time up. She felt her lightness return.

She was fighting the haze, fighting it enough to notice one thing.

Silence.

* * *

Naveen watched Dr. Wales closely, holding Tiana's hand. He knew the numbing drip in her other hand kept her from really feeling. But he needed to be here. He let her go last night. Tradition was the husband did not watch the birth. He refused to leave.

This was no ordinary birth.

His mouth opened in awe as Wales pulled a small body from Tiana, but immediately, it all seemed wrong.

"Why is the baby not crying?" he asked frantically, 'Why is there no sound?"

Wales handed to child over to a nurse, who worked over the baby for a moment, but to Naveen, it seemed like eternity. He felt Tiana shift at his side, mumbling something inaudible to him.

Finally, he heard his child begin to wail.

Naveen choked in relief, crying his own tears of joy.

Again, Tiana strained beside him, trying to catch a glimpse of her child. Wales went back to work over her, stitching her core back together.

Naveen turned and saw the nurse bring a very small, blue bundle his way. Pride swelled in Naveen's heart and new tears swelled in his eyes.

"A surprisingly healthy Pruto, Your Highness. Congratulations," the nurse handed the bundle to Naveen.

He moved the cloth away from his son's face, and saw the deep chocolate eyes staring back at him. His son had Tiana's eyes. Naveen took a finger and stroked his son's moist cheek, "welcome to the world, Baby Bayou. I am your Papa, and I love you."

"Naveen...?" Tiana called weakly, looking longingly at the child in his arms.

Naveen set the child down on Tiana's shoulder. She rolled her head over to look at him.

"James," she hummed.

Naveen smiled, "A good name, darling."

"James Raymond," she kissed his nose, "I'm your Mama. I love you, I love you so much," she cried, looking at her own eye's reflected in his little features, "You are safe now, James Raymond. We are all safe."

* * *

Tiana stayed in bed the rest of the day, while Naveen had his leg examined, and Eudora paraded James all over the palace. She had burst in right at the end of the delivery.

_"Where's my babycakes at? Tiana?"_

_"Mama," she was still drowsy, the feeling painfully working its way back into her fingers and toes. _

_"Oh, god, I thought you was dead! Naveen said you was supposed to find your way to my room last night and you didn't and..." she finally noticed Tiana's flatter stomach, and the absence of Naveen, "Where the baby? Tiana, what did that blasted doctor do to the baby?!"_

_"Eudora," Naveen chuckled, limping up behind her, "Meet your grandson."_

_The little bundle passed between the two, and Eudora sniffed back her tears, "My first grandbaby. What's his name? What are y'all callin' the child?"_

_From behind her, Tiana called to her mother, "James, Mama, we called him James."_

_Eudora broke down, tears of pure happiness rolling off her cheeks, "What a name," she whispered. _

_Finally, she faced her daughter, "Tiana," she held the child closer, "Your Daddy would be so proud of you," she looked at Naveen too, "Of both of you. James would have been very proud."_

Tiana settle under the comforter, her incision raw and itchy. But it was worth it. From here, she could see Naveen in a recently purchased rocking chair, feeding their baby from a bottle. James sucked down eagerly, and whimpered as Naveen pulled the empty bottle away.

He chuckled, and stood slowly, keeping the weight off his left leg. She could see the bandage just under his briefs. She was thankful he was mostly unscratched. The wound was merely superficial, despite how deep it seemed.

Naveen faced James over his shoulder, rubbing his back gently, as the nurse had shown him. Under his breath, he began to sing a lullaby in Maldonian, but Tiana understood every word.

His song paused as he realized James was fast asleep. With a small smile, Naveen placed his son in his bassinet.

Tiana saw him look at the sky, and heard him whisper, "Thank you, Evangeline, thank you Ray. For my son, my wife, my family. Thank you."

She watched him crawl into bed, placing his head lightly on her shoulder.

She winced. That arm was covered in scabs from falling in the glass.

"Oh, Tia, I am sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright, Naveen."

He settled with holding her hand, rubbing his thumb along hers.

"Naveen..."

"Tiana..."

They paused, waiting for the other to continue.

He chucked nervously, "Okay then, I will speak." She watched him think about how to say what he needed to say.

"It is just, I am so sorry about last night. I said some not nice things to you. It is, so much has changed in my life the last two weeks. I did not know how to handle it. And instead of confiding in you, instead of letting you love me, I turned to the alcohol. I apologize for calling James a source of misery," he paused, glancing behind him at the sleeping baby, "It was just easy to blames something that I couldn't see. But now that he is here, I know, this is how it was meant to be. This is how we get to be a family.

He kissed Tiana's forehead, shushing her, "I am not done yet, my Queen," he took another breath, "Had I found a better way to deal with my grief and confusion, none of this would have happened, all our pain and suffering today, James being born so unnaturally... It is my fault, all of it. I should have done it differently... I thought, I thought I had lost you and the baby today, Tiana. And I thought that even if I had not, I was going to die, and never see James... Having both of you safe, with me, is a wish come true."

This time, she kissed him.

"All is forgiven. We are together, a family. And I love you, Naveen," Tiana stroked his cheek, "Warts and all, Froggy pruto."

He caught her hand with his own, "And I love you too, Miss Froggy."

He got up and turned off their lights, then crawled back into their bed.

"Must I remind you, Tiana, I am not a pruto anymore, and you are not a pruta? We are king and queen, Roi and Reine!"

"Yes," she mumbled sleepily, "That is the amazing thing about this life. Handsome broke boy one day, Froggy the next, Prince one day, King the next. Son one day, fatherless father the next. How things change, Naveen, how things change..."

"But us, Tiana, we will beat the odds. We will have a long, prosperous reigns, rule justly, love abundantly. We will simply fall asleep one night, holding hands, and wake up in the paradise that surely awaits us. Our legacy shall be great, our love even..."

Tiana interrupted him with a soft snore.

He chuckled, sliding down the bed, taking her hand, "Our love will be even greater, my Tiana."

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading my story! If you liked it review, and then check out my Hunger Games fanfic, To Know I'm Okay. It's a WIP, but I'm working on it diligently. And, I have an Archive of Our Own profile (MeganC121), I have a completed Tangled fanfic posted. Please review everything you read, whether it be my work or another. ALL writer's appreciate any feedback. And, one last time, I do not own the PATF, or anything else in any other fandom I write in. Thanks for reading, and reviewing. And I hope you all have a wonderful day! 3


End file.
